Accidental Swingers
by nhsansanfan
Summary: Modern AU, adult content, for mature readers. On hiatus, dealing with writer's block.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Warning M rating. Modern day smut. Comments are always welcomed and appreciated.

Sansa missed her circle of friends from Westeros. Sansa and her husband had moved to Braavos 3 months prior. Sandor was busy with his new job. Sansa was a dance teacher at a local studio, but the days were still long and empty. Sansa was bored and lonely. She became friendly with one of her co-teachers. They commiserated about marriage and the monotony of "grown up" life. As their friendship deepened, Sansa eventually confided in her friend about the newly lacking sex life. In Westeros Sandor had been insatiable. It seems that the stress of moving, his new job and the routine of married life had done him in, not in a good way.

Sansa's friend suggested Sansa spice things up in the bedroom. Sansa splurged by getting her first vibrator. She sipped on limoncello and vodka waiting for Sandor to come home. She had a bit too much to drink and had gotten the kinks out of the new vibrator. Needless to say, Sansa was mellow, sated and in a wonderful mood when Sandor came home.

Sandor was tired. His new job was strenuous and difficult. He was surprised to come home to his wife half naked and half in the bag, lying, waiting for him, on their bed. He removed his clothes and hopped in the shower. He was invigorated; he knew he wasn't performing as she was accustomed. Seriously though, he wasn't getting any younger. Geeez.

He toweled off and entered the bedroom. The lights were off; candles were glowing, casting a dreamy light. He climbed into bed, stretching out. Sansa languidly slipped between his legs and began to rub his cock, just the way he liked it. He closed his eyes, feeling her mouth close around him. He could feel her tongue teasing his shaft. She gently cupped his balls while taking him fully in her mouth. As she worked her way up and down, he felt something strange near his backside.

"Bugger me with a hot poker!" He yelled, jumping out of the bed in confusion. "What the fuck was that in my ass?"

Sansa blinked, brought out of her daze, chili pepper vibrator rattling away in her hand. "What?" She asked "You didn't like that?" she asked sadly, disappointed, crestfallen.

"Little bird," Sandor said gently, taking the chili pepper shaped vibrator, shutting it off and inspecting it. "You can't just surprise me and stick this thing in my ass." He shook his head, but smiled at her.

Sansa pouted, wrapping herself in a sheet. "I thought maybe you were bored with me, maybe you've noticed things aren't how they were when we were in Westeros."

Sandor sighed, agreeing, although, not certain what the problem was.

The next day Sansa's friend asked how the chili pepper was received. "Well, at least I like it." Sansa thought, telling her friend the purchase was not a complete waste.

I've got an idea, her friend suggested, there is a party with a few other couples Saturday night. "It's going to be a swinging good time. Why don't you and Sandor come with me and my boyfriend?"

Sansa perked up, a night out with her friend might be just what she needed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Mature themes. Thanks to Wikipedia for all the swinging innuendo and K&K who give me inspiration.

Sansa was so excited to have a night out with Sandor and her friends. A double date, just what they needed. Dinner that night was a more subdued affair after the awkward vibrator incident of the day past. Sansa was explaining to Sandor that they were going to a party.

"What kind of party did you say it was?" Sandor asked

"Oh, it's going to be a swinging good time," Sansa gushed "It's a big band theme, you know Benny Goodman?"

Sandor agreed, a big band theme wouldn't be that bad. At least his Little Bird would enjoy herself.

Sandor sat at the bar, drinking a glass of red wine, watching his Little Bird dance with her friend. The two ladies came over to sit next to him, one on either side. Both ordered a fruity cocktail and then both turned to pay attention to Sandor. Sansa was on his scarred side, her pretty friend sat on his smooth side. She pressed her thigh into his. She had never met Sandor, Sansa had told her all about him, though. She was not put off by his face; he would have been a strikingly handsome man, had he not been disfigured. His body was another story; he was easily the largest, most well muscled man there. His body was rock hard and very attractive.

Sansa was looking around, people watching. She watched how physically attentive all the guests were to each other. "Must be the Braavosi way" Sansa thought to herself. She sipped her drink, listened to the music and felt Sandor's hand on her thigh.

Sandor felt the friends' hands on his arm. She was not only trying to get his attention, but she was surveying, taking in the muscles of his arm. He looked at her. She smiled coyly and moved her hands down to his thigh. That unexpected boldness caught Sandor off guard, he raised his eyebrow. He heard the Braavosi were different, but where was this going? Then he felt a hand rubbing his cock. He looked down, it was Sansa, and she grinned at him. Then he felt two hands on his thought to himself, "well at least there is plenty of room for all those hands". There was nothing about Sandor that was small or average. He looked at Sansa and her friend; they were smiling at each other. The friend seemed to be very impressed with his ample cock. Sansa giggled, and then got up, excusing herself to go to the ladies room. The friend did not remove her hand from Sandor's hard cock.

"What are you getting at?" He rasped

"You know you're at a swinging party, right?" the friend grinned

Sandor groaned, Sansa had no idea what she had signed them up for!

Fucking swinging.

The friend looked at his face, still hands rubbing his cock through his slacks. "She didn't tell you what you signed up for, did she?"

"Nope" Sandor grunted.

"Enjoy it, you've got the hottest body here, let me and Sansa enjoy it. Then maybe I'll let you watch while I enjoy Sansa."

"What about your boyfriend? He's not going to want to have a go with me is he?"

"Well," the friend smirked, "He probably wouldn't say no, but if you are happy to just watch or let us touch you and then you can watch us, that will still be a swinging evening." She moved closer, rubbing her breasts against his arm.

Sandor wasn't so sure about this, but the friend's tits were very different than Sansa's perky petite breasts. Sansa's breasts fit perfectly in his hand. Sandor could bury his head in this one's tits. He might even suffocate. He chuckled at that thought and reached up to squeeze them. The friend took that as a "go ahead" and went in for a kiss. Sandor gave in; it was interesting to be kissed differently, her hands felt different too.

Sansa came back, looking mildly confused, but accepting that her husband was kissing her friend.


End file.
